Several types of load carrier vehicles are provided with a load carrier member which is tiltable to receive a load and to discharge a load. If such a vehicle travels on the highways and streets, it is necessary for the vehicle to include a bumper to protect other vehicles. Ordinarily, the only suitable location for a bumper is as a part of the tiltable load carrier member. A problem exists, however, in that a bumper fixedly attached to the tiltable load carrier member may engage the surface upon which the vehicle is supported and interferes with the tilting of the load carrier member.
Known vehicles with a tiltable load carrier member and a bumper attached thereto have means to move the bumper from its active or extended position to permit the tilting load carrier member to tilt to its maximum position without interference by the bumper. Such means for moving the bumper have required separate actuator members for moving the bumper from its active extended position to an inactive retracted position.
It is an object of this invention to provide bumper structure as a part of a tiltable load carrier member in which the bumper structure automatically adjusts from an active extended condition to an inactive retracted condition as the tiltable load carrier member is angularly moved.
It is another object of this invention to provide such bumper structure which can be constructed sturdily with minimum costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.